Angel Watching
by GlompGal
Summary: Newly recruited Deidara is NOT happy when he's taken under the wing of Sasori-and neither is Sasori. But with a growing suspition of being tracked by a mysterious nin, he starts to feel something he hasn't felt in awhile. sasoriXdeidara tobiXdeidara
1. Nice to meet you

Sasori watched the young boy writhe under his strings, his facial expressions the only part he could control. He watched as the boy let out pitiful screms and wimpers as he was dragged out of the small building he was in only moments before, after being declared and forced to under the wing of the yet famous, Akatsuki.

Giving out an aggrivated sigh, Sasori turned back to the boy after about an hour of struggle down a long empty path in the forest. His cold emotionless eyes of his shell, hiruko, bore into Deidara; making the boy stop in his tracks there and then.

The blond flinched as those eyes of the monolithic male turned towards him. Deidara though still managed to give a glare as jerked back against the invisible strings that forced his body to move against his will. The teen wanted nothing more than to escape, to return to his family, his friends, and his home. The village hidden in the stone. Truthfully the past few hours seemed only to be a blur, he remembered going out with the rest of the ANBU team to track down a suspicious person that seemed to have been sneaking in and out of the village lately. When they arrived though they found a lone figure, a low to the ground, wood encased figure that easily took down every last man on the blond's team. In only a matter of a few seconds to boot!

Deidara wasn't stupid and knew he was out matched, but when he turned to retreat that was when he was knocked out and then brought before the organization known as Akatsuki. He was NOT happy about being forced to join, but was determined to be gone the second this "Sasori" let his guard down.

Sasori scrutinized the young male, and tugged on the chakra strings attached to Deidara's legs, causing a look of surprise as Deidara lost his balance and fell to the dusty ground. Sasori smirked.

"I would appreciate it if you didnt give you're master that look, Deidara" he sneered, hearing shuffling of legs behind him as he rose to his feet yet again.

Deidara managed to push himself back onto his feet, though his hands were now covered in small cuts from the assortment of rocks that covered the unbeaten path they seemed to be following. The blond then turned his gaze back towards the other "man" and growled out as his gaze turned from azure to icy blue, "You are NOT my master, you bastard."

Sasori stopped in his tracks and turned again to Deidara. In a flash, His tail flew towards Deidara and in an instant, was at the edge of his throat. Deidara hadnt even blinked at the sheer speed of it all. Sasori slowly moved back towards Deidara, and stopped a few feet from him.

"See this tail boy? This is poisoned, and although it wouldnt be much, a small, tiny scratch from it will kill you."

Deidara's eyes widened slightley from the threat, making Sasori chuckle at the expression.

"So, I would be light on those 'insults' you throw at me, because it could very be your last-" Sasori's voice halted at the last few words, and turned slightley to the side lines of the road.

Had he imagined it?

Deidara was in fact terrified, would this man really kill him without a single thought or feeling of remorse. No, of course not, this Sasori was a missing ninja. A person that had turned their back on one's own village and home, this was what a ninja was supposed to be like. Detached, ruthless, smart, and packed enough killer intent and chakra to make even a Kage think twice about attacking him.

The blond's eyes traveled then towards that metallic, blade laced tail. From this distance he could see the sheen of the poison coating the appendage of the puppet, was this liquid as deadly as the other said it was? The real question though, was whether or not the blond wanted to find out. Swallowing hard Deidara decided to hold his tongue... for now that is.

As Sasori studied the trees before him, he was inwardly grateful for the boys silence at the moment. He felt something before- a flicker of chakra, a shaking branch... Sasori's eyes thinned deep under his shield as he concentrated. It could be another ANBU from the stone...no..Sasori huffed in annoyance. If it was anything, it was gone. There was nothing now. No movement or chakra to hear or feel.

Giving Deidara another deadly stare, He continued to move down the path, no longer holding the boy by threads. It was no longer nessisary.

Through the thickets of the trees, a single eye peered down on the road below. He never would have guess Sasori would have been able to sense him-but, after all, he did search for him to join his desires in the overall plan. But, the blonde- The 'child' that had been recruted was worth more than Sasori. He was something of a light in the darkness. Yes... He would be of good use to Akatsuki; as long as he wasnt killed. He would make sure of that until the time was right. Seeking him out had been a great plan.

With a flash movement, the orange masked man dissapeared from sight.

Deidara shuddered, his whole body was starting to shake as soft tremors traveled through his body in a futile attempt to warm up the icy figure. Why was it futile? Well it was because the blond wasn't physically cold, no, he was shivering for a completely different reason. Those reasons were fear, for obvious and understandable reasons, but it was also from a sick underlining feeling of excitement as more and more adrenaline was pumped into his system. His mind was racing through plans of escape, yet also plans of revenge. After all, there was NO way that he was going to let the Akatsuki get away with what they had done to him and his team! The mouths in his palms were starting to get excited as well as the tongue would constantly sneak out of run over their sets of teeth, or the tongues and mouths would remain open for short periods of time waiting for a supply of clay that never came as Sasori now had the other's bag in his possession.

Sending a glance over towards the huge bulk that was Sasori the blond started to weigh the chances that he might be able to escape right now or not without his clay and his chakra levels nearly at zero. The probability did not look good and holding in a soft sigh the prodigy of the Rock Village cast his azure gaze around the surrounding forest wondering where they where going.

Hearing a change of footsteps behind him, Sasori slowed down to a stop, before giving a grunt of annoyance. The footsteps were hesitant, and Sasori could already guess what the blonde was thinking.

"Dont. Even. Try, brat. You wouldnt stand a chance trying to get away. Even if you did I would easilly be able to track you down, and I do have more than one type of poison. Do NOT make me have to carry you for a week from paralysis."

With another grunt, Sasori continued to move towards their destination, hearing the sure steps of follow behind him. It wouldnt be soon before dark, and not being human, Sasori needed to let the boy rest.

...Damn brat.


	2. Mearly a tool

Deidara had a pout spread across his face and growled out in slight annoyance as he followed the other male, "Why are you so determined to keep me when it is so obvious that you hate me, un?" The blond was just trying to start a conversation, after all silence was something that he just couldn't stand. Moving his visible blue eye towards the sky he observed that it was probably going to be an almost unbearable night and for two reasons. One he was going to have to stay with this strange hardened shinobi that SO obviously wanted to kill him; and two it seemed that rain clouds were starting to move in along with a few cold blasts of wind that made the boy fold his arms into the warm folds of his black clothing.

Sasori smirked inside Hiruko. This kid was smart, after all, if not alittle too smart with a tounge like that. But, the kid did have a point. Sasori never really needed a partner, as his numbers could vary from three to threehundred. It wasnt up to him to get a new partner-It was the Leaders. The other members may have needed partners for more efficient missions, but Sasori didnt see the point himself, teamwise. The Akatsuki just needed more chakra-And this child had... Interesting abillities. Enough to make the Leader want him.

"You are... An important asset to the Akatsuki. It wasnt up to me to have you replace my last partner, It was the Leaders. If I had it my way you would already be dead."

Deidara flinched at the other's words and held in the urge to just turn around and run away from the since of dread those words seemed to have brought over him. Still his curiosity was also peaked by what the puppeteer had said. What exactly did he mean by an important asset and more importantly, what the hell happened to the man's last partner? Keeping his pace a constant speed that would make him not be left behind the blond started to mull over the information he had gathered, though it just caused more questions to appear in his head.

Hours past, before Sasori noticed the leaves on trees moving more than usual, the sky darkening, and the howl of wind inside his shell. He also heard the annoying chattering of teeth behind him.

"We'll make camp here for now." Go get some firewood will you? Ill get the rest done." Sasori smoothly spoke, feeling odd for sounding so nice. Hearing a sigh of relief, he heard the tired feet scuffle off. Peering into the direction the boy went off too, Sasori flicked the tiny switch inside hiruko, and blinked as the outside world came more into view. Stepping out of his shell, Sasori chucked a small scroll to the ground, and pressed a seal against it. With a poof of thin smoke, a small cream coloured tent came into view. That should be enough for the kid, He thought grumpily. Turning around to kick some rocks into a circle for the fire place, a clatter of wood was suddenly heard right behind him. Turning his head sharply, Sasori came face to face with a very shocked Deidara, before glancing at Hiruko and then back. Ah, thats right, Deidara hadnt seen his real body yet. Hmph. Sasori smirk increased when he saw the blonde's eyes thin in suspition, before getting into a fight pose. He clearly didnt get that he was Sasori.

Deidara was tense his mind was racing a mile a second as his gaze continued to flicker towards the shape of what was supposed to be Sasori's body and then to the red headed man that seemed to only be a few years older than himself. From the blond's point of view it appeared to be that this man killed the Akatsuki member and was now raiding the camp. Biting his lip slightly he asked slowly, though inwardly he wondered why he didn't just run when he had the chance to be finally free from the Akatsuki, "Who are you, yeah?"

"Heh, you really are stupid after all." Sasori spoke with a smirk, before approaching the clearly shaken boy. "Can you not even recognise my chakra?" Sasori watched the boys facials become confused, then shocked as his right leg started to move on its own accord.

Looking up at the red head again, Sasori smile became wider as the boy began to realise.

"Nice to see the real me? Deidara-chan?"

Deidara tired his hardest to hide his surprise under an irritated look though he was failing miserably as he couldn't seem to be able to concentrate or form complete thoughts as the other continued to approach. The blond actually started to shake slightly as he tried to back away in response to the red head getting closer, but this lead to him finding that he feet and body were rooted to their spots as the chakra strings remained attached. He was REALLY starting to hate those damn things as he quickly cast his gaze upwards to look into the muddy red eyes of the other man's causing him to swallow hard in fear, after all Deidara hadn't really thought of Sasori as being a person because of his strange looks but now seeing a man before him he couldn't help but feel intimidated.

Deidara couldn't help but cringe as he Watched Sasori's approach, and all he could do was wish he would sink into the tree and never be found again.

Sasori stood infront of him now, and he noticed he was only slightley taller that Deidara, making his heart twitch in annoyance under the black cloak. Lifting his arm, he chuckled at how Deidara fliched as he moved closer. Placing a finger on Deidara's cheek, he saw how he shivered at the cold touch. Silently he wished he had feeling again, just to feel the true texture of the face. Sighing, Sasori turned to leave-heading back to Hiruko.

Deidara had felt his breath hitch in his throat the moment he had felt the cold, smooth touch to his cheek. It took everything inch of his will power to not pass out from the sheer shock and fear that seemed to completely roll over his body. But as the man finally moved away the blond's knees started to feel weak as he slowly sunk to a seated position on the ground, not caring that the cloth of his shirt was snagged and ripped by the course bark of the tree that was just behind him. Deidara closed his eyes taking in slow deep breathes and seemed to un-numb his body. Finally having complete control over his body once again he opened his azure eyes to look towards the red head wonder and fear still palpable all around his body. The ice cold touch of the other... it almost felt like furnished wood, just what was this man?


	3. bed time

A/N: sorry-its hard getting me and hyrule together on a usual basis to write together.

0000000

He glared down at the red head from a high branch above, in the giant trees surrounding the campsite. He was careful not to activate his sharingun in such dismissive emotions, as the jolt of chakra would alert the two below that they were not alone in the forest. Rearranging his mask with black flames weaving across the smooth surface, his breath felt sticky behind it. The mask seemed to be getting alittle old for him, but then again, everything did. With a final glance, he retreated back to base, just as a flutter of wind passed the branches and leaves making Sasori gaze up, only to see the tiny dots of light in the night sky between the trees openings.

Deidara stared at the ground from his sitting position his breath still slightly ragged as he cautiously stole glances towards the red head not really sure how safe he was. After all the man's sudden mood swings were truly frightening. One minute he was threatening him and the next it seemed that he was about to make a more intimate move. A shiver raced down his spine, what would he have done if their lips had meet? Would he... would he have enjoyed it? A frown appeared on his face as his fingers slowly trailed in the moist soil and his bright blue eyes landed on the ring wrapped around one of his fingers... 'Damn it,' was the only thoughts going through his head as his other hand clenched in a fist as he continued to gaze at the ring.

Sasori gaze drifted back to the boy and smirked, the look of confusion and aggrivation on his boyish features. Getting up slowley, the hollow clink of wood could be heard under the rustle of clothes as he moved back to Hiruko.

"I would love to stay and chat, but im guessing someone as young as you should be off to bed?" Sasori chuckled, his eyes not showing the humor.

Deidara growled softly at the other's comment as the azure orbs turned icy as he glared at the Akatsuki member, but even though he wanted to say that he wasn't a kid, he felt the urge to stick his tongue out at the red head.

Deciding that the effort wasn't worth the risk of getting his tongue cut he quickly jumped into the branches of the tree he was leaning against he turned away from the cold emotionless face of his capture and supposed "Partner".

Hell, even in his mind he spat out the word.

Sasori's shoulders slumped at the boys reaction.

Get down here right now. Stop being a snobby brat." Sasori growled, folding his arms.

Deidara leaned over the branch to glare down at the other as his untied hair fell around him like a curtain as he spoke with a smirk starting to tug at the corners of his lips, "But didn't you just order me to go to bed?"

Sasori continued to glare up into the tree, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Deidara-_chan_, I made a tent _just_ for you. I dont want to have my chakra wasted summoning that up just for you now, would we?" Sasori's eyes narrowed.

The blond's whole form bristled at the suffix added to his name and growled out as he stubbornly pulled himself upright in the tree once again as his arms crossed over his chest in defiance, "Then why don't you sleep in it then?" There was no way on the deepest depths of hell that he was going to accept any "kind" acts from the red head. Yes he knew he was being childish but if he really didn't give a damn at this point. After all if he could get away with driving the shinobi up the wall then he would be able to escape his personal hell for just a moment of bliss.

"I dont need to" Sasori refrained from spitting out the words, his hard jaw clenching. "But if you want to be like that, fine." Sasori unfolded his arms and continued back to Hiruko. Not even looking back at the grumpy child behind him.

"Oh, and once again, dont try to run-I dont want my rest ruined in the middle of the night." Sasori spoke lightley, stepping back into his giant shell, a soft click indicating a switch as it locked.

Deidara gazed at the huge bulk of the puppet and finally his tongue snuck out as he also moved to pull as eyelid down in response to the other's threat. Leaning against the trunk again an annoyed look crossed his face as he sat there for several minutes, but as time passed it started to get colder making a soft clatter of teeth come from him and the warm tent slowly started to torment him.

Straining his back and arms, Deidara struggled to get movement into his limbs to keep the cold at bay, only to fail as he wrapped his arms around himself, shuddering slightley.

Suddenly, his ears pricked up at the slightlest sound near him. Staying still for a moment, he listened intently before a chill swayed his body, making him grumble. It was probably only a bird or something. He did get alittle uneasy at night. Getting comfortable against the tree again, Deidara felt his eyes droop slightley, before a snap of a branch caught his attention. Sitting up quickley, Deidara wasted no time in grabbing his clay.

Standing up straighter, Deidara craned his neck up, his eyes widening at one red one staring straight back at him. Giving a yell of surprise, He slipped off the branch he was on before falling into darkness.

Sasori blinked at the young boy sleeping in what looked like a very uncomfortable position at the base of the tree. It was morning, and he stepped out of Hiruko to... This. Nudging the boy with his foot, Deidara blinked slowley as he was gradually brought back into the world of the awake.

The blond groaned softly as he rubbed the back of his head, stiffening in surprise at the feeling of his fingers trailing over quite a large bump. Craning his head backwards he ignored the red head to look up the tree. Why had he fallen last night, what was that strange gaze, and did he really black out? Were all the thoughts moving through his jumbled mind.

Sasori frowned, the kid didnt seem like a morning person. Another reason to piss him off... Sasori gave the kid another nudge, signalling for him to pay attention. "We're moving, come on." Sasori ordered, gaining another confused look from the kid.

Deidara looked up the tree once more before finally dragging himself to his feet so he could glare at the other. But as he stood up he couldn't help but smirk slightly at the fact that he was slightley taller than the red head. The one visible blue eyes sparkled in mirth as he start to think of ways that he could use this fact to annoy the apathetic shinobi.

Sasori's eyes narrowed, before turning. "Hurry up, Brat." Sasori sighed, climbing back into Hiruko and moving right away back onto the pathway.

The younger male just smirked again as he muttered teasingly, "Isn't the person that calls one the brat supposed to be taller than them?" Oh how he knew that he was pushing it but after his fucked up night he really didn't care and if he was going to be stuck with the other he might as take a little of his revenge out for the friends that died by that stupid poison laced tail.

It was almost noticable that Hiruko paused in his shuffles, but if it did not show his timely stride. "Just hurry up." Sasori's grungy voice echoed out of the shell.

Deidara just continued to smirk as he moved to match the other's pace and though he was uncertain of his fate he now knew by the other's small pause that he had struck a nerve. A nerve he would just love reaking havoc with.


	4. Beginning of betrayel

Walking down the grassy pathway, there were no sounds apart from the scraping of Hiruko's movements, and Deidara's light footsteps. It almost was like there was no animal life within a fivehundred metres of the two. Deidara pondered on the thoughts of last night, guessing it was all a bad dream, whatever happened last night. Rubbing the back of his head slightley, he winced at the sensitive touch.

In his daze, he walked into the back of Hiruko, earning a grunt from Sasori. Deidara was about to pipe up why they had stopped, before he noticed not to far off a rock face, with a heavilly chakra sealed entrance, almost reeking with bad chakra.

So thats why all the animals had gone... Deidara thought, before following Sasori again who had started to move.

Deidara swallowed hard, every instinct telling him not to go closer to that eerie feeling of evil chakra. His steps faltered and his mind considered the chances he had of trying to bolt and escape the looming fate.

Sasori flicked his fingers, earning a yelp of surprise from Deidara as he felt his limbs move on their own accord. "Not so fast, Brat." Sasori grumbled.

The blond snarled at the red head and grudgingly knew that he really couldn't fight those stupid strings, but that sure as hell didn't stop him to trying every step of the way towards that entrance. Deidara didn't want to be there and by his cursing he was going to make that perfectly clear to anywhere close to the area.

Finally at the entrance-which came too fast for Deidara's nerves, Sasori stood right at the wall, Deidara not far behind him. The young boy almost yelped when the ground began to quiver under his feet, and would've lost his balance if Sasori hadn't been holding his up with those damn strings. Gazing up a awe at the sight of a massive rock face moving aside just for the two, he was suddenly tugged forward into the large, dark space inside, the light vanishing after the rocks closed in behind them.

The blond faltered slightly at the sight of the blackness closing in on him from all sides and his eyes strained as he tried to make out even the faintest of forms, but much to his horror he couldn't even see the hand touching his face. His growl in frustration was stopped when he felt a sudden tug of the strings making him move deeper into the darkness.

After a few steps, Deidara's eyes slowley adjusted to the darkness surrounding him, which revealed nothing of much surprise-rocks and stones. It was when his eyes fell on a fuzzy shape that gave the sensation that it glowed slightley that Deidara felt surprised. Coming to a stop next to Sasori, He realised it was a person, or the impression on one, as it began to speak

The voice was crackled, like the old radios Deidara remembered having in his home. It made him flinch when he realised it was talking to him. The blank look on Deidara's face must have assured the silhouette he didn't hear him the first time.

"So you are the Deidara I've heard so much about. Tch." The voice of disrespect made Deidara scowl. "You will remain quiet throughout this meeting unless you are spoken to directly, understand?"

Deidara felt a snarl rise in his throat, but he quickly swallowed it down. Yes even though he didn't want to be here he STILL didn't want to die. The blond slowly nodded his head in understanding though his lip was starting to bleed he was biting it so hard.

The shadow nodded in approval, before turning away.

"Assemble" He spoke, calm. As he said this, several other shapes, just like his own, appeared around them.

The boy took a step back in surprise as figure after figure started to appear. Yet two images didn't fit the profile of holograms and those were of two men that were moving closer to them. Blue eyes widening Deidara tried to back away more but the tight hold of the chakra strings stopped him.

The two finally came into the light showing off to be a masked man with bright glowing green eyes that centered on the two completely. The other one was shorter and younger looking with his cloak opened at the top and silver hair shining in the light of the holograms, his violet eyes flashing dangerously.

"Another fucken new member?! Seriuosly, Kakuzu... Why did you guys get a little bitch anyways? Unless you're giving her to me or some shit like that, heh." The violet eyes traveled over Deidara, almost hungry.

The blond's eyes widened before narrowing dangerously as he took a step forward, his teeth clenched in anger as he opened his mouth to curse out the other and tell him that he was a fucking male when Sasori suddenly flared his chakra, and jerked Deidara back.

"He's not a girl, Hidan. Find your own sacrifice." Sasori said, making Deidara look towards him, confused he was even sticking up for him in the first place-even if it was unkindly.

Deidara growled softly in response as he was forced into looking into the eyes of the other and the warning was clear even though he hated the fact that it might have saved him.

A new voice entered the 'conversation', as the masked man stepped forward. "Seems your partner is pretty quiet and obediant, Sasori. Unlike_ some_ people, not looking at anyone in particular." Kakuzu said, looking straight at Hidan in anger.

Deidara almost laughed at how similar their relationship was to his and Sasori's, but turned it into a small cough, hiding his smile behind his hand. Kakuzu back at Deidara, leaning in to get a better look at the new face. "Pretty cute for a boy though. How about a trade Sasori? I'm sure you're sick of him already. He might fetch a good price somewhere."

Deidara's whole body went ridged and he could actually feel his heart start to beat faster as he thought to himself in horror, 'H-he wouldn't would he?' But remembering that the red head despised him and he hadn't really been helping matters he knew that the other was probably happy for the chance to get rid of him. Swallowing hard in fear he waited for the other's answer.

"No, Kakuzu." Sasori heard the gasp of surprise come from his side. Eyes narrowed, even though unseen under Hiruko, It could be understood it was a no-go zone for that type of conversation as he spoke. "I would never trade the brat for a more unrully one, let alone that discusting mouth of it."

"HEY!!" Hidan's face scrunched up in anger. Taking a step forward. He was stopped by a sudden twist ofmovement, Hiruko's tail speeding forward.

"Enough." A voice boomed and echoed throughout the cavern, stopping Sasori right infront of the albino's stomach.

"I didn't call all of you here to fight, I called you here for a meeting. Sasori, you should know better than to get into something like that." The shadow growled. "As I was saying, we are all here for a meeting."The voice cotinued on, Deidara not listening as he watched Sasori slowly retract his tail.

Deidara could he the clicking of the tail slowly going back into place and as each blade moved a soft click resounded and made a new question appear in the blond's mind. Was protecting him just the product of another mood swing? Deidara's eyes slowly narrowed in utter frustration as he continued to gaze at the red head.

"Seem's pretty easy enough, ne, Itachi-san.." A quivery voice droned out, matching the same voice of the shark man that was one of the reasons Deidara was here in the first place. Deidara looked over to the source, and noticed two of the silhouette figures standing a it away.

Deidara's eyes narrowed in rage remembering how he was humiliated by the smaller of the two.

_'That damned Uchiha.' _The rock shinobi snarled inside as he continued to look at the duo.

One of the figures must have noticed he was being watched, because he looked right back at Deidara, his eyes a spinning red before returning to black. Itachi seemed uninterested in the glaring contest, because he looked away, listening back into the orders being thrown around.

"And you, Deidara." Deidara snapped his attention back to what he now knew as the leader, attentive at his name being called.

"You're fist mission, Deidara. You will be doing a terriost act apon a menacing village." He spoke slow, making sure Deidara got the message.

Deidara shifted uncomfortably as he muttered, obviously not liking where this was going and the fact that his instincts were screaming at him to run away, "What's the village?"

"Nothing major. _The Hidden Stone_."

The blond stiffened and shook his head strongly eyes hardening in rage and disbelief, "...No."

The leaders eyes widened slightley. "What was that?"

Deidara looked up with determination in his eyes, "You can't just expect me to follow orders in attacking my home village... Which I was FORCED to leave." Anger and hate was going through his body like a horrible fire, he refused to be pushed around like some kid damn it!!

The leaders eyes narrowed, before turning to Sasori and passing him a small scroll that seemed to come out of nowhere. "There are the details, make sure they're carried out-in _every_ detail." He spoke calmly, no longer looking at Deidara. "The next time we meet, I hope a few... Things have changed." The leader spoke. "You are all dismissed." before he vanished into the darkness, the others along with him. Sasori stayed silent, before trudging back to the entrance, suddenly pulling on the chakra string attached to the boy so rough he fell into the cool dirt, a few stones scraping his face.

"Hurry up-I hate waiting Brat."

Deidara flinched as a few streams of warm blood leaked down his face and caused a horrible stinging sensation to roll over his body. Yet, he managed to pick himself off the floor with only a soft grunt and slowly he followed the other his mind racing with ways to somehow avoiding the so called mission given to him.

Once outside, the two continued to walk in silence, this time down a different path. Gradually, Hiruko started to slow down, before coming to a complete stop. His large body as still as stone.

Deidara tensed after all the sudden stopped could only mean trouble for him, swallowing hard in fear his tried to appear brave and as emotionless as the puppet's face.

Movement behind Deidara caught him off guard as he was slammed into Hiruko, an uncomfortable click was heard as blood began to gush out of his nose, before a kick to the ribs flung him against a nearby tree. Grabbing a fistful of hair, Deidara's face was brought upwards, making him wince as the sun was just behind his attackers red hair.

Sasori.

Deidara's head spun as he tried to figure out when the other had switched himself with the empty shell and as another painful tug was brought to his hair he felt a whimper try to bubble to the surface, but he quickly swallowed it down with an angry growl, "Why so angry you bastard?"

Sure the young man knew he looked like shit with his hair flying everywhere and blood leaking down his face, but still he didn't care. His facade of being cocky and untouchable still came up even though on the inside he was starting to fear for his life.

"You should be thankful I havent even killed you yet-" Sasori drove a hard punch into his gut, earning a cough with specks of blood visible. "Or swapped you with someone ALOT worse-" He flung another kick into Deidara's other side, sending him skidding along the ground.

"If anything, you should be grateful that its going to be YOU doing the job of getting your village out of the picture, And not be a victim IN the village." Sasori growled, walking up to the boy, now struggling to sit up, only to be kicked back into the ground.

"You will do this mission, is that clear, Deidara."

Deidara's eyes narrowed in response and a large pool of blood formed in his mouth and he was tempted to spit the mixture into the red head's face, but at the last second he stopped. It was obvious that they were going to make him go through with it either way and even if he didn't go to the village he would probably be forced to make the bombs at the very least. At that thought his eyes trailed away from the muddy red ones of the angry shinobi and he muttered out in a tone that almost made him sound like a kicked puppy.

"I-I don't want to."

Sasori stared at the boy for a long time, before giving a sigh. "You have no choice-Theres will always be points in Akatsuki where you will have to do something that you may not particularly want to." Another pause. "Now get up, and act like a shinobi." Sasori said gruffley before turning away.

"I never wanted to be part of the Akatsuki in the first place, I was kidnapped and forced remember?" The blond's tone had become bitter as his eyes slowly moved up to gaze at the other and the azure orbs pleaded for the red head to some sort of mercy, to make him not destroy the ones that had meant so much to him. He knew that as a ninja he shouldn't be begging and trying to wiggle out of a mission but he couldn't help it. He couldn't just do this without a fight.

"Frankly, Deidara-" Sasori turned back. "I dont care. After all, _I_ am in the akatsuki willingly, and you are my under my control. You will do this...." Sasori leaned in closer. "Or else."

Deidara bit his lip at the cold words and slowly dragged himself to his feet, not at all responding to the red head as he looked at the ground with a blank expression.

Sasori smirked. It seemed Kakuzu was right about the young boy being obedient in a way.

_'But he is just a child...'_ Sasori frowned and shook the thoughts away, beckonging Deidara to follow the path towards the soon to be ex-nin's village.


End file.
